


【戴亚】SAD - 季节性忧郁症 -

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Summary: 关于晒太阳的故事。
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 前篇

文/SAD

•••

又是一年冬天，万物披霜，就连太阳也不免被寒冷夺去几分光辉。冬眠的动物们已陷入沉眠，娇柔的花儿们已几近枯败，唯余几株傲骨之花仍矗立雪中，才给这个冬天带来几分暖色。

而学生们无论愿不愿意，都不得不早早起床，再穿上厚厚的棉衣（或者不嫌麻烦地使用控温魔法），赶着去上课——哪怕是亚可也不例外。但是到了教室，同听不听课并非存在固定关联。这不，大清早的，在左一个洛蒂，右一个苏西都各自坐直的夹击中，亚可显眼地趴倒在课桌上，一副昏昏欲睡的样子——或者是已经睡着了？

戴安娜可视范围内的前下方是某个毛茸茸小脑袋——光泽很好，让人想摸。随着亚可偶尔转动脑袋歪歪脖子，没有被固定住的发丝会顺势滑动，她的耳尖便时不时地露出，在柔软的棕发间若隐若现，促使戴安娜不得不把注意力全放在那——以期能牢牢捉住它浮出的瞬间。

正专注，戴安娜却被洛蒂的突然出声惊回了神，恍惚了一瞬便又不留痕迹地收敛起眼神，端出不问琐事的清冷。

“亚可醒醒，老师来了。”一边轻推亚可肩膀，洛蒂一边轻声提醒。

“嗯呼。”

见亚可仍没有起来的意思，洛蒂无奈地朝苏西递去眼神。

“我记得最近亚可都睡得挺早的啊……怎么还一直没精神？苏西你，最近应该没有给亚可吃过什么奇怪的东西吧？”

“我正准备给亚可吃奇怪的东西。”苏西不以为然，“多半是太阳晒少了，缺少光合作用，所以亚可蔫了。正常现象。”

“……所以亚可是植物吗？！”

“是蘑菇。”

“……”

“好了，安静，我们开始上课了。”

教室静了下来，戴安娜却仍将目光停留在亚可身上。

「太阳晒少了吗……」戴安娜兀自沉思，难得地在课上走了神。作为医疗世家，虽然是魔法系的，但是戴安娜还是拥有足够的医学知识储备的，其中就包括“SAD”——“Seasonal affective disorder”。想到此，戴安娜不由得更仔细地端详起亚可来——今天的亚可丝毫没有任何要抱怨吐槽的意思，到现在也还是乖得不行地趴着一动不动，反常得让人担心。平常像个火热的小太阳般充满活力的人，此刻死气沉沉得让戴安娜都觉得心也随之低落了。

“戴安娜同学，能请你回答一下这个问题吗？”

“抱歉，我刚刚走神了，能烦劳您再说一遍问题吗，菲涅兰教授？”

“戴安娜，不要有下次。”

“我明白了，谢谢教授。”

周围窸窸窣窣地开始骚动，许多人讶异地一起小声议论着戴安娜难得的不在状态，但声音一多，便吵闹起来。饶是远离喧闹场的戴安娜，也不免听入了耳。比起安娜和芭芭拉，戴安娜并不怎么在意周围对自己的议论，此刻她只是忍不住地皱眉——亚可依旧毫无任何反应。回想起昨天见到亚可时对方没有活力的眼神，戴安娜的嘴唇抿得更紧了。

“咳咳，安静，继续上课。”

“那么篝敦子同学，请你来回答一下这个问题。”

“……”

“篝敦子同学？篝敦子同学！”见亚可没反应，菲涅兰教授渐渐提高了声音。

“嗯……？”又被洛蒂狠狠地摇了几下，亚可才勉强地说出一个字。

“哗啦”一声之后，众人都茫然地看着出乎意料站起来的戴安娜。

“戴安娜同学，请问你有什么问题吗？”

似乎连戴安娜自己也有些懵，但她很快又恢复了镇定。

“十分抱歉，菲涅兰教授，还请原谅我的唐突。但是亚可从昨天起身体就不太舒服，我很担心亚可的健康，请允许我带亚可去医务室看一下。拜托了，菲涅兰教授。”

“篝敦子同学的情况看起来确实不好。既然戴安娜都这样说了……那就拜托你了。”

“谢谢教授。”

说完，戴安娜就起身去到亚可的位置，婉拒了洛蒂的帮忙后，戴安娜让有气无力的亚可倚靠在自己身上，半搂着对方离开了教室。

到了医务室，戴安娜小心翼翼地把亚可抱到床上，自己则坐在床旁的椅子上——与床保持了适度的距离。

“亚可，有哪里不舒服吗？”

没有回答。

“要喝水吗？要喝的话对我点点头也可以。”

“唔……”亚可并没有好好回答，反而身子一翻头一偏，埋进了枕头里。

戴安娜无奈地叹了口气，起身帮亚可脱了外套、盖好被子，在亚可固执地把脸贴在枕头里的情况下体贴地帮亚可解开了发辫。柔软茂密的头发随着戴安娜的动作向四处散开，一部分滑过亚可的脸颊，把她堪堪露出的小半张脸也全都遮住了，却独独将白净的耳朵裸露在外。在医务室冷白色灯光的照耀下，再与深色的头发对比，亚可露出的耳朵显得白亮极了，透白里又带着些许粉色，像是昭示着生命的热度。戴安娜凝视良久，忍不住悄悄凑近，却又在咫尺之距停下——是带着些许凉意的淡淡香橙味。

“亚可，好梦。”

戴安娜再度坐回椅子上。

窗外，是一片白茫茫，冬日没有阳光。

晒不到太阳，人们的心情也是会变得低落的——对于部分褪黑素或血清素合成困难的人而言尤甚，这就导致了季节性情绪障碍的存在。而解决的办法，最直接最有效的就是多晒太阳。科学界惯常会用药物治疗，但效果和副作用都不甚理想。虽然在魔法界对于这一病症并没有什么先例和研究，但戴安娜并不打算用喂褪黑素这个不太理想和充满不确定的方法。

如果冬天里没有太阳，而亚可的冬天需要太阳，那么造一个太阳就可以了。

——于是戴安娜一个人跑去了图书馆，查找魔法施展所需材料为何。

等到放学，洛蒂和苏西来到医务室看望亚可。

亚可仍旧睡得香甜——不过戴安娜并不在。

“嗯？话说戴安娜呢，下午的课她也全请假了，我还以为会在亚可这。”洛蒂有些疑惑，轻声地询问苏西。

“不知道呢。”

两人坐下陪了亚可一会儿，正生出些困意，医务室的门就被打开了——戴安娜怀里抱着一只盒子，头发有些乱，脸上似乎也沾了些许尘土。

洛蒂有些发愣，一时间也忘了开口问候。苏西则一言不发地看着戴安娜手中的盒子。

“晚上好，苏西和洛蒂同学。是来陪亚可的吗？辛苦你们了。”戴安娜轻轻地笑了笑，颔首，随后关上门走了进来。

“抱歉，我要在这施展一个法阵，要借用一下医务室的桌子，你们介意吗？”把怀中的盒子放在桌上，戴安娜看向苏西和洛蒂。

“啊，没问题。”

“嗯。”

戴安娜从盒子里拿出绘有召唤魔法阵的画布，再依次把金盏菊、薰衣草、向日葵、金鱼草、莫迪斯莲以及一系列稀奇古怪的东西规整地摆放在画布上。摆放完毕，戴安娜拿出腰间的魔杖，把魔力缓缓注入魔法阵。

“Sol。”过了约莫三分钟，待整个魔法阵被绿光笼罩，戴安娜轻轻念出咒语。

绿光开始波动，一阵混乱之后，绿光渐渐变为了温和的橘色，形状也渐渐向圆形靠拢。

“Sol!”画布上出现了一个圆滚滚的橙红色小球，它在三人的注视下晃了晃球身，慢慢伸出火柴人般的四肢，站了起来——周围还有一圈四射的光线，就像个小太阳。

“诶？这不是精灵Sol吗？”洛蒂有些兴奋，“我还是第一次看到。话说戴安娜你为什么要召唤Sol？它的召唤材料筹备还蛮麻烦的呢。”

“为了给亚可晒太阳吧。”苏西瞥了一眼躺在床上的亚可，有些揶揄地看向戴安娜。

“亚可是患了季节性情绪障碍了，所以需要晒太阳，不然就会没精神的。”戴安娜藏在身侧的手指蜷了蜷，一本正经地解释道。

“原来真的是太阳晒少了吗？”洛蒂瞪大了眼睛，“可是Sol这么小一只……”

“虽然Sol看上去很小，但是照耀一两个人还是绰绰有余的。”戴安娜继续解释。

“那这样亚可就能恢复精力了吧？真是太好了。谢谢你，戴安娜。”洛蒂露出了开心的笑容，“话说戴安娜真的很细心呢！明明同处一个宿舍，我都没注意到亚可竟然不舒服到这种程度了。”

“是啊。”苏西顺着洛蒂的话开口，“好了，我还有蘑菇要回去培育，亚可就交给你了，戴安娜。”

“好，我会照顾好亚可的，你们去忙你们的事吧，今天应该还有作业要完成。”

“走吧，洛蒂。”

“诶？好的，谢谢戴安娜了。”洛蒂匆匆说完，便追着苏西回去了。

送走两人，戴安娜又把目光移向Sol。

“小太阳。”戴安娜把手掌放在桌上，“可以请你帮我一个忙吗？”

Sol歪了歪脑袋——其实也就是整个身子，疑惑地看着戴安娜。

“可以请你这段时间暂时陪在那边那个躺在床上的女孩子身边吗？她受不了冬天，拜托你了。作为报酬，我可以每天给你提供瓜子。”

“Sol！”Sol闻言一蹦一跳地跑到戴安娜掌心，朝戴安娜露出了一个真·太阳般的灿烂笑脸。

听懂了Sol应允的话语，戴安娜也忍不住微笑起来，她慢慢托着Sol，把它稳稳地放到亚可的枕头边。

Sol在床上好不容易站稳，在亚可一个翻身动作下就一下子又跌倒在床，结果咕噜咕噜地撞向了亚可的额头。千钧一发之时，戴安娜伸手搁在了Sol和亚可之间。

“小心点。”戴安娜把Sol扶正。

“Sol！（没问题）”

Sol再次站稳，把手轻轻搭在亚可的脑袋上，眨眼之间，亚可的周身已经被一层泛金色的暖光包住。睡梦中的亚可的表情也随之放松下来。

见状，戴安娜才松了口气。看着亚可恬静的睡颜，戴安娜坐在椅子上挥动魔杖，为自己泡了壶红茶，飘在空中的杯子里斟满了茶，向戴安娜所在飘去。

茶是标准的花香型，气味迷人，口感醇厚，涩度适中——戴安娜十分享受地细品着，看起来心情非常愉悦。

明天，她的小太阳应该就会活过来了。


	2. 中篇

···

隔日，亚可在自己宿舍里醒来。迷迷糊糊之际，亚可抬手一把将那个搭在自己脸上圆不隆咚的玩意儿整个抓在手里——它弄得人脸有点痒。而后，才迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

“今天的气温还蛮怡人。”这是亚可醒来后在心中第一时间的感慨。

虽然亚可现在的精神状态还蛮不错的，但是她的记忆却仍旧混沌得超过派西斯教授。这不，已经精神抖擞地准备起床的亚可，全然忘记了自己手里之前有揪过什么东西，人一起，手一挥，便将Sol摔了出去。“啪叽”一声，Sol狠狠地撞到了墙上。由于这一下冲击太猛，Sol被撞蒙了，竟然连发出痛苦的叫声都忘记了，现在的Sol只后悔自己没有下颚，不能咬亚可一顿。

一瞬间，亚可发觉四周的温度又降了下来，阴恻恻湿乎乎的，让她非常不舒服并且不想从床上下来了。

这时，懵掉的Sol终于回了神，并且终于发出了“Sol”的叫声，引起了亚可的注意。亚可循着声音回头，便看到了一个有点被撞扁了的球——正在发出听不懂的声音。

亚可有石化到。

Sol又冲亚可叫了几声，见亚可仍没有反应地跟棒槌似地伫在那，又想起戴安娜的瓜子与叮嘱，自我安慰了一秒后努力跌跌撞撞地爬起来，朝亚可走去。当Sol的身体触碰到亚可时，那股暖和舒适的感觉再度盈满了亚可的全身，也让亚可的神思慢慢清明了。

“Sol！”

亚可低头盯着仍扁下去的Sol，突然明白过来了自己睡了一晚上好觉的原因，顿时对眼前的小球生出了不少好感——虽然它姓甚名谁、从哪里来、以及为啥是个扁下去的造型都尚不知，但亚可并不怎么关心这些。盯了几秒后，亚可双手抱臂，闭着眼用力地点了几下头：“好，我明白了，是多亏了你我才能睡得那么好吧。总之谢谢你。你叫什么呢？”

“Sol！！”

“好，我明白了，Sol！我叫篝敦子，你叫我亚可就好了。”

Sol见亚可算是知道自己的名字了，便开始算自己球体的帐了。

Sol用自己火柴人似的小手，疯狂地指着自己球体上扁下去的坑，一边不断地发出带有些不爽的“Sol”音。

亚可一脸认真地弯着脖子听Sol叫唤，随后再次严肃地点了点头：“嗯，嗯，我明白，我也很高兴和你认识。” 

“Sol！！！！！！！！！！”

亚可挠了挠头，突然灵光一闪，抓起Sol捧在手里，亲了亲Sol凹陷下去的地方。

“我明白的，Sol是个爱撒娇的小宝宝呢。”

“Sol，Sol，Sol……”Sol拼命摇头——在亚可看来就是一个球体在兴奋地旋转跳跃。

“诶，等等，我怎么在宿舍了？”亚可最后的回忆只勉强地停在自己被洛蒂拖着去上课了这件事上，什么都是模模糊糊的。

亚可疑惑地换了个姿势，盘腿坐在床上想开始沉思，却一不小心头撞到了床板，痛得“嗷”了一声，把苏西给吵醒了。

“亚可，现在是周末，不要打扰人睡觉，不然你今晚就变成蘑菇宴。”苏西露出眯着的半只眼睛，毫无表情地注视着亚可。

“对、对不起，我马上出门去散散步……”

冬天的新月学院哪里都透着冷意，皑皑白雪虽素净雅丽，看久了却也会生厌，更别说雪天地滑经常害亚可摔跤这事儿了——最重要的是有一次下雪天上体育课，亚可正与扫帚挣扎时，雪粒掉进了眼睛里，于是亚可从扫帚上掉下来，以十分狼狈与不可思议的姿态一头扎进了雪里，而且还是在戴安娜的眼皮子底下。亚可甚至还清晰地记得戴安娜当时像是无话可说的表情，以及微不可查地在抽搐的眼睛。为此，亚可感觉自己脸丢透了，之后一个月没和戴安娜说话——以瞪视代替了所有交流形式。

太清早的，室内只有图书馆已开门营业——主要是有钥匙的戴安娜自动担当了负责早上开门的职责。

说到戴安娜，亚可感觉自己隐隐约约地有想到什么。正当亚可思考中，她已渐渐来到图书室门口了——果然门已经开了。

亚可推开门，看见戴安娜正坐在固定的窗边，看着不知名的书。

“图书室里请保持安静。”亚可的脑海里突然自己冒出了戴安娜的声音，阻止了亚可开口喊人的冲动。取而代之的是，亚可悄悄地挪动着走到了戴安娜背后。

图书室里不能动口——但能动手，这样想着，亚可恶作剧地准备把自己冷冰冰的手伸向戴安娜露出的后颈。然后这个念头刚实施一半，便在戴安娜的回头后成为了犯罪未遂。

戴安娜透蓝明亮的一双眼睛波澜不惊地正视地亚可的脸，忽而，戴安娜扶着椅背，微微立起身体，尽量保持着礼貌的距离，将脸凑近亚可的耳朵，视线依然有分寸地停留在亚可的眼里，然后才用微弱的气声问道：“醒了？”

亚可瞪大眼睛，然后下意识点了点头。

“亚可，你这一周都没好好上课，昨天又请假休息了，这个周末得补习。你落下好多作业了。”戴安娜继续说。

亚可再次有被石化到。

“厄休拉老师比较忙，所以我就代替她来帮你补习了。”戴安娜离开椅子，站到了亚可侧身旁，双手抱臂，“先去吃饭吧，你看起来还没吃饭。我本打算过会儿去叫你起床的，没想到你今天这么自觉呢。”

浑浑噩噩中，亚可被戴安娜带去了餐厅，在等待饭食烹饪完毕的过程里，亚可忍不住开口询问要补的课是什么。

“主要是天文、咒语。”戴安娜慢慢悠悠地说着，“还有飞行课。今天没有下雪，只有地面有些积雪，所以上午先教你飞行。”

“我不要。”亚可气鼓鼓地瞪着戴安娜——亚可仍未从那时的阴影里走出来。

“不行。亚可你的飞行还是太不稳定了，马上要期末考试了，你这样及格都很勉强。”戴安娜瞄了眼亚可低落抗拒的表情，补充道，“但是相比以前已经进步很多了，只要从现在起多练习，会进步得更好更快的。”

话虽如此，亚可仍旧是一脸幽怨，也没回应点什么，看上去相当不开心。

戴安娜保持端坐的姿势，不动声色地咬了咬下嘴唇。

“Sol有跟着你吧？”戴安娜又开口。

“嗯？戴安娜是说它吗？”亚可从口袋里掏出Sol，拿到戴安娜面前晃了晃。

“嗯，对，带着它的话，你就不会冷了。它是小太阳精灵，能模拟太阳带给动物的感觉。”

“……这是戴安娜召唤出来的吗？”亚可的语气软了下来。

“嗯……毕竟你总是无精打采的话，到期末恐怕会被退学的。”戴安娜语调温柔，丝毫不留情面。

亚可眯了眯眼，不满地盯着戴安娜。

戴安娜感觉脸有点发热。

“Sol。”戴安娜视线移向Sol，“嗯？这里怎么凹下去了？”

“Sol！Sol！Sol！”Sol的火气又上来了。

戴安娜听完Sol的控诉，先是一本正经地对Sol诚恳地道了个歉，而后无奈地抬头看向亚可：

“你今天早上把Sol甩到墙上了……”

说着，戴安娜顺手拿出了魔杖，正欲念咒语……

“诶？？原来是我干的吗？Sol，对不起！”亚可后知后觉地给Sol道起歉，然后赶在戴安娜念咒之前伸手疯狂揉了Sol一通，Sol竟然硬生生地被揉圆了……戴安娜着实有些惊讶，惊讶之余，悄悄地收回了魔杖。

揉完了Sol，亚可抬眼看着戴安娜，欲言又止。这时，厨房精灵来提醒她们早饭已经准备好了。于是两人结伴去拿来了饭食，接下来的时间便全在埋头吃饭了。

待餍足后，戴安娜信守承诺地带着亚可往飞行练习场地走去，这会儿亚可倒不抗拒了。

出了室内，虽然有Sol的陪伴，但亚可还是习惯性地拿出自己的毛线针织帽套在了头上——顺带把Sol塞进了自己的帽子里。随后，又给自己系上羊毛围巾。配合刚刚顺路从宿舍拿来的厚实羽绒服，亚可的保暖措施可谓是相当到位。

对比下来，戴安娜的穿着就像是应了那句“要风度不要温度了”。

亚可来回扫视戴安娜单薄的风衣以及裸露在外的白皙脖颈和手腕，忍不住问道：“你不冷吗？戴安娜。”

戴安娜回头，十分淡定地说了句“不冷”。

亚可思考了三秒，乘戴安娜不备，迅雷不及掩耳地将自己还没戴手套的手伸向戴安娜的脖子——但意料之中的暖热感并未出现，反而是冰冷的感觉尤为明显。

“你这叫不冷……？”亚可感到疑惑。

“我不是很怕冷。”

“那也不行，你这样很容易生病的。”

“我一直有锻炼，体质比容易生病的亚可好多了哦。”

亚可闻言，用力地掐了戴安娜的脖子一下。戴安娜并没有什么反应，只是无奈地瞥了那双罪魁祸手一眼。

“那戴安娜带着Sol吧？”

“不行，你怕冷，没有Sol你又要蔫了。”

“那让Sol一起包了。”

“Sol只能作用在同它接触的那个人身上。”

“……”亚可耷拉着眼睛，有些不高兴。

“没关系，我真的习惯这里的冬天了。你不必在意的，亚可。”戴安娜轻言细语地安慰。

亚可保持沉默。

正当戴安娜有些不知所措的时候，亚可突然朝戴安娜扑了过去，一把抱住了戴安娜。由于身高差，亚可只得把头埋在戴安娜的肩窝里。

“那我抱着你，Sol就可以同时温暖我们两个了。”亚可的声音闷闷的，却很可爱。

“反正Sol也是戴安娜召唤出来的。”

“亚可……”

“戴安娜，谢谢你。”

戴安娜嘴边挂着虽浅却自然的笑意，温柔地回抱了亚可，就这样拥抱了数秒之后，戴安娜又忍不住摸了摸窝在自己身上的那颗脑袋。

“但是，亚可，等会儿你还是得自己练习一个人飞行的。”


	3. 下篇

···

两相无言，两人一前一后地到了训练场。

戴安娜从储物室拿来了练习用扫帚，递给了亚可。

“好了，开始吧。”

亚可没有马上接过扫帚，“等等。”她说。而后，亚可迅速地解下了自己的围巾，帮戴安娜细心地围住了脖子和小半个小巴。

“看起来顺眼多了。”亚可得意地笑着说。

戴安娜弯弯眼，心情愉快地对亚可道了谢。又晃了晃扫帚，示意亚可快接过。

亚可依然没有接过，这次又把自己的针织帽摘了下来，顶着Sol，踮脚给戴安娜套了上去。

“戴安娜引以为豪的脑子被吹傻了可就糟糕了。”亚可撅着嘴。

“好了……亚可，快练习吧。”戴安娜看着又准备摘手套的亚可，提醒道，“虽然有Sol，但是你快速飞行的时候风还是会吹疼你的。”

“……好吧。”亚可颤抖着从戴安娜手中接过扫帚。

看亚可接过了扫帚，戴安娜复把刚带好的帽子脱下，给亚可戴了回去。

“你给我的围巾就已经足够暖和了，要是你等会儿吹疼头就不好了。”戴安娜柔声说，“快去吧。我会帮你看着的。”

亚可念出咒语，慢慢地依托扫帚浮在了空中。

戴安娜见亚可已稳定地上升，便拿起一旁准备的另一把飞行扫帚，跟着亚可的脚步飞升。等到了一定的高度，戴安娜停了下来，就坐在固定的位置观察亚可的飞行动作，不时督促亚可好好遵守飞行规则、或是“别飞出划定区域”、“不要超速行驶”。

期间亚可无数次误以为自己又要摔个狗啃屎，都及时地被赶来的戴安娜救下了。

上午的飞行训练可以说是非常顺利地完成了。

接下来就全是理论方面的课程了。鉴于图书室内不方便说话，戴安娜便打算带着亚可去自己房间教授——恰好最近汉娜有事请假回家了，芭芭拉去另一个国家参加一周书展了。

“呜……被风吹脸还是有点疼呢。”亚可瘪着嘴，靠在戴安娜身上。

戴安娜伸手扣住亚可的脑袋，然后用相对温暖的手掌帮亚可揉了揉脸，待亚可脸色红润了些，戴安娜才松手。转而拉住了亚可的手。

“是有些冷。”戴安娜别有意味地看了看坐在亚可肩膀的Sol，继续，“牵着手走回去吧？”

“好。”亚可想当然地默认了——毕竟Sol真的很方便。

中午时分，渐雨雪。

戴安娜绿黄相间的头发上飘落着雪粒，等走进宿舍楼门口，已是顶着一头参差分布的星星白色——或许是雪不大的缘故，本人似乎没太注意。

“戴安娜，弯下腰。”

戴安娜也没问为什么，很是听话地低下了腰，任亚可掸鸡毛似的对自己的头发胡乱着又拍又捋——直到亚可满意地挺直腰杆、露出灿烂如Sol的笑脸。

一天的补课全结束，晚上道别时，戴安娜与亚可约好明天继续进行补习。

但出乎意料的是——

第二天早上，亚可按约定在7:00跑去戴安娜房间找戴安娜，却发现戴安娜发烧了，以至于这会儿还躺在床上没醒过来。

亚可一开始还礼貌地敲了敲门，直到敲了三分钟后也没人搭理——甚至厄休拉老师不知道在干嘛地路过了三次，亚可终于忍不住地推门而入。随之进入视野的便是裹着被子躺床上一动不动的戴安娜。

鉴于这是戴安娜难得睡过头，亚可本打算等戴安娜醒过来后极尽所能地嘲讽一番。当亚可绕到戴安娜侧脸所在的一边，弯下腰细细打量戴安娜的睡容时，才从戴安娜红得夸张的脸色、微蹙的眉头和略显粗重的呼吸窥见了一丝不寻常。在与Sol面面相觑了几秒后，亚可伸手探了探戴安娜的额温——果然烫得吓人。

“就说穿那么少会感冒的。”亚可不满地嘟嘴，“戴安娜真是不听劝。”

或许是听到了亚可的声音，戴安娜睫毛翕动，似是醒了过来。

“亚可……？”戴安娜现在的声音哑极了，听起来就很难受，连戴安娜自己也注意到了。

戴安娜努力地睁大眼睛，瞧了眼床头柜放着的时钟，发现已经7:05了。

“对不起亚可，我错过时间了。”顿了顿，戴安娜有些艰难地继续说话，“我好像感冒了，今天可能没法教你了。今天你就去拜托一下厄休拉老师吧，她最近还算有空。”

然后戴安娜发现亚可根本没听完自己说话，就已经跑远了。稍许，亚可端了杯热水回来了。她把戴安娜扶起来，又把水杯凑近戴安娜唇边。

“喝点温水吧，戴安娜。你现在声音好难听。”

戴安娜头脑昏沉地抿了口水。

“我去叫医生。”亚可凑近戴安娜，小声地说。

“我自己施个魔法睡一会儿就可以了。”戴安娜哑着嗓子，“你快出去吧。”

说完，戴安娜撇开脑袋，远离亚可。

“我就不。”

“……”

“那你坐得离我远点。”戴安娜努力地保持意识，却架不住头晕眼花，“我要睡了……”

也没真施个治愈魔法，戴安娜就昏睡了过去。

亚可并不会治愈魔法，于是看戴安娜睡了过去，亚可非常自然地无视了戴安娜的嘱咐，非常朴实无华地给戴安娜额头贴上了散热贴，然后去医务室找来医生，乘戴安娜没醒给她开了非常朴素的感冒药。

医生对着熟睡的戴安娜用了一个小小的检测魔法——魔法显示是38.5摄氏度的高烧。对亚可叮嘱了几句话，便离开了。厄休拉老师听闻消息——鉴于亚可不愿离开戴安娜的房间——十分体贴地给亚可送来了一打复习资料，好让亚可在看护戴安娜的过程中可以劳逸结合。

亚可抱住一叠资料，坐在床边的椅子上观察着戴安娜。

想了想，亚可决定把资料先暂且堆在戴安娜的书桌上。放下那堆5cm的资料后，亚可不经意地看见了被自己放下的资料给压着的摊开的书册——是给亚可准备的复习资料，上面贴满了注释的便条。亚可想了想，把资料挪了挪位置，让戴安娜的书不至于被压着。

搁置好资料，亚可走回戴安娜的床边，把Sol放到了戴安娜的脑袋旁，与Sol分开的一瞬，骤降的温度和突然升高的湿度让亚可打了个颤。缓了缓，亚可低头对Sol认真地叮嘱：“戴安娜生病了，拜托你，今天要好好陪着戴安娜哦！”

Sol懵懂地点点头，又“Sol（但亚可你不是SAD吗）”了一声。

经过一天的相处和戴安娜的简单讲解，亚可已经能大致理解Sol的意思了。

“没关系，现在戴安娜才是更虚弱的那个呢。再说了，我现在可精神了。”说着，亚可从戴安娜的床头柜里拿出一粒瓜子，递给了Sol。

“Sol。”Sol愉快地应允了。

亚可笑了笑——头上的一缕毛也跟着晃了晃，而后跑到戴安娜的书桌前自觉学习去了。

转眼，到了下午7:00。

自从进入新月学园之后，亚可是难得自己一个人学习了这么长时间。看了看时间，亚可惬意地伸伸懒腰，活动了下关节。

站起后，亚可轻手轻脚地把椅子推回原位。

放在床头新添的热水已经又凉了，戴安娜仍没有醒来。亚可走过去倒掉水，找来了一只保温杯灌了热水后，再次放到戴安娜床头。做好一切后，亚可出去洗了个澡，换了件睡衣便又回来了——原本亚可直接回了宿舍，但是一边担心着戴安娜一边又被不适宜的温度弄得完全睡不着，结果百般犹豫之下又冲回了戴安娜那儿了。

亚可爬到了戴安娜旁边，也不盖被子，就躺下了——毕竟有Sol在，整个床的温度都很适宜。亚可把脑袋埋在戴安娜背上盖着的被子上，拱了拱，正打算闭眼睡觉，就听见戴安娜突然呢喃起来——有吓到亚可。

“亚可……”

“咦？！”

然而戴安娜并没有回复亚可——原来是在说梦话。

“你能喜欢我吗？”

最近戴安娜的确是对亚可越来越好了——也不是说以前不好，毕竟戴安娜本身就是个相当善良的人，对谁都很好。但是最近的戴安娜傲娇成分越来越少了。

“……我好喜欢你。”

戴安娜的声音此时已清亮许多，但由于一天没怎么喝水润过嗓子，还是有些低哑。但这不妨碍亚可的脸涨得通红——于是脸埋得更深了。

“Sol？”

戴安娜的床很干净，也很温暖，活动了一天的亚可还是很快地睡着了。

次日，戴安娜醒来，感觉自己今天身体舒服多了。戴安娜眨了眨眼，发现躺在枕头上的Sol对她招了招手。又回头一看，就看见了还没睡醒的、扒在被子上的亚可。戴安娜无奈地笑了笑，用检测魔法看来看亚可的身体状况——很健康，这才放下心起床，并且不忘记用被子把亚可整个裹起来。

今天虽然是周一，却依然是放假的一天。故戴安娜也就没喊亚可起床。

等戴安娜洗漱完毕，回到床边，发现亚可已经醒了。

“戴安娜，早上好……”刚起床的亚可声音软软奶奶的，眼神懵懂，非常可爱。

“嗯，早上好，亚可。”

亚可的眼神慢慢清明了起来，倏地，又猛然闭上了眼睛、缩进了被窝，把头闷起来了。

戴安娜不解地和Sol对视了一眼，Sol手舞足蹈的，似乎想说些什么。戴安娜撩起耳边的头发，将耳朵凑近Sol。听着听着，戴安娜的耳尖染上了绯红。

戴安娜隔着被子摸了摸亚可，小心翼翼地说：“亚可……出来好吗？我想和你说话。”

少时，亚可慢慢悠悠地露出了半边脸。被子的边角因摩擦和静电的缘故同亚可的发丝缠绕在一起，耳朵被扒拉得微微露出了尖尖角，吸引了戴安娜的注意力，更惹得戴安娜面上红润了几分。

“咳咳。”戴安娜清了清嗓子，垂下的眼睑慢慢抬高——睫毛微微地抖了抖，里面清澈的蓝色坦然地暴露在外，反射着Sol发出的微弱光芒，似是盈满了期待、又有几分羞怯。这弄得亚可紧张得很、忍不住用力抓紧了被子的边缘。她认真的眼神最后牢牢对上了亚可波光粼粼的眼眸。

“可以的话，我不希望在如此不正式的场合对你表露我的心意。”

“亚可，我喜欢你。”

戴安娜的语速不急不缓，每个字词都相当清晰清脆，按动着亚可的心弦。虽一本正经，却处处无不暧昧地在悄悄试探。

“你喜欢我吗？”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有番外


	4. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过几天会把后面部分补成中文版。

距戴安娜同亚可交往已逾半年，而新月学园也迎来了夏天和假期。

两人交往后的第一个共同走过的假期，戴安娜陪亚可回了日本。两相欢好、意犹未尽之余，两人约定了下一个假期要去戴安娜家渡过。并且，应亚可的要求，戴安娜尽职尽责地为亚可提供了手把手马术教学服务。

“戴安娜……”亚可抽搐着眼角，十分恐惧地盯着那头眼睛朝天、看起来脾气不这么好、有着红鬃毛而通体泛亮的骏马——虽然相对而言它已经算矮子了。

“没事的。”戴安娜牵着自家的马，温声细语地安抚亚可，“刚开始骑可能是会有点儿害怕、不习惯，也会有点颠簸，但是过一会儿掌握诀窍了就好了——骑马没有骑扫帚难的。”

亚可吞了口口水。

戴安娜一手牵着马，一手轻轻拉过亚可紧张得微微出汗的手，身子倚近，缓缓低下头注视着亚可的额头——亚可低垂着头，以至于戴安娜无法与之对视。

“当然，要是亚可实在不想的话，那我们就不骑了，好吗？”

“那我先试试吧……”亚可露出了视死如归的表情，并转身与马对峙。

于是马露出了嫌弃的表情，并且哼哼了两声——因为总感觉自己被嫌弃了。

“噗通”一声，僵硬着脸色、试图从侧面上马的亚可被马回旋踢了一脚——可能是被喂养得太好，它踢得快到戴安娜都没反应过来。

等到戴安娜回神准备去安慰亚可，亚可却“腾”地一下站起，一副怒火攻心的模样，上前就用脸怼着马脸，死死瞪着马儿的小眼睛，开始大声声讨这匹马故意折腾人的行为。

“你做什么？！你这匹笨马！”

然而马没有理亚可，反而把头一昂远离亚可能触到的范围，用十分嘲讽的眼神看着气得跳脚的亚可。

“亚可……”

“没事，戴安娜。今天这马我骑定了！”亚可没有给戴安娜任何眼神，已经完全沉迷于与马的战争中了。

“还有矮脚马的……”

“你什么意思？我不要！”亚可回头狠狠瞪了戴安娜一眼。

于是亚可和红鬃马纠缠了一个上午，最终还是上马未遂，并决定明日再战。

戴安娜看着好不容易劝停、此刻一脸不高兴地跟在自己旁边垂头丧气的亚可，有些无奈地叹了口气。午饭期间，亚可也乖得不像话——不如说是丧到不说话不理人。戴安娜看在眼里，连午饭都没怎么吃——以至于被安娜之后万分周全地关心了一通——不知道晚餐提前了是不是与此有关呢？

时间来到了晚上7点，夕阳渐斜，红日余晖漫过了整个卡文迪许庄园。亚可应戴安娜的邀请，来到了卡文迪许家的花园。

“戴安娜。”亚可到了地方后看到晚饭后就不见踪影的戴安娜背对着自己站在一棵树前不动，似是没感知到自己的到来，便出声唤了人。

“你来了，亚可。”

戴安娜回身，扬起笑脸走来，弯腰将亚可拥入怀中，戴安娜的手指穿过亚可柔软的棕色长发，将亚可与自己贴近。就那样拥抱了几秒，待两人有接触部分的体温渐趋相同时，戴安娜把搁在亚可头发上的脑袋挪到了靠近亚可肩膀的位置上。

“Surrare Muluer.”附在亚可耳旁，戴安娜轻声念出了咒语。

原本是草地的地方在一瞬间全化为了如镜子般透亮的泛蓝水面。水光映照着夕阳，让原本的蓝色淡了。复忽随风过而泛起阵阵涟漪，又将夕阳红拢到戴安娜和亚可相拥的身影上——而两人则是一切波光与涟漪的起点。亚可偏头看向戴安娜，发现戴安娜本该是湛蓝的眼里，此时染上了红色——就像是亚可眼睛的颜色，这让亚可恍惚了一瞬。戴安娜见亚可看过来，眼睛弯了弯，眼中似红又蓝的水波，便随之晃动了一下。

太阳下山了，红色褪去了。

亚可仍发着呆、注视着戴安娜变回蓝色的眼睛——是那样认真。

“Tiffly Lilliana!”

随着最后的咒语被念出，水面先是隐隐约约地浮现出了一个魔法阵，而后巨浪卷起——从巨浪中，一匹浑身雪白似白绢的高头大马从浪中跃出——哦不，它头上有一竖角，是独角兽。在空中游走了一圈，它最后慢慢停在了两人旁边，低头凑近亚可嗅了嗅，然后亲昵地用冰冰凉凉的鼻子蹭了亚可的脸颊。不知是不是刚刚才替代太阳显现的月亮所为，它通体散发着温润似月光的光泽。

亚可的视线完全被这高洁的生物所吸引，愣了半晌，才茫然地开口：

“这不是萨温节的时候戴安娜你召唤的独角兽……”

“嗯，这是我的守护兽。”

“为什么突然……？”

“你不是想骑马吗？”戴安娜温柔地笑了笑。

“这……”亚可有些不安地瞅了瞅比红鬃马高大威武——更多了分圣洁的独角兽，难得有些忐忑——或者说一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。

“它是我的守护兽，是绝对不会伤害你的，我保证。”

看着眼神中有期待却仍在犹豫的亚可，戴安娜令独角兽趴下，而后伸手把亚可懒腰抱起，抱着亚可一起坐上了独角兽。

“卡文，跑起来吧。”

被叫做卡文的独角兽并没有向前跑去，而是冲向了云端，来到了月亮跟前。亚可缓过神，趴在戴安娜怀里，在卡文的背上好奇地左顾右盼，一扫上午的失落。到兴奋处，亚可的双臂紧紧环绕住戴安娜脖子，在戴安娜耳边叽叽喳喳就说了一堆，或是激动地脸贴脸地蹭着戴安娜；而戴安娜则毫无不耐之色，始终微笑着聆听着，时不时点头应和。徒留月亮安静地悬在天空中央洒下银辉、尽忠职守地为两人充当发光背景。

落地。

等戴安娜送走了卡文，亚可又一个飞扑入戴安娜的怀。

“谢谢你。”亚可的笑容宛如太阳。

“我很高兴你能喜欢。”戴安娜的心情也愉悦起来，“还有什么想做的吗？亚可。”

亚可把头埋在戴安娜的怀抱里，闷声里也掩不住个中柔软：

“现在我只想抱着你……想喊你的名字。”

“戴安娜。”

……

回房。

"I wanna go to the secret hospital, Diana~"

"Why do you suddenly say that? You know, midnight is pressing now. It may be too late…"

"That day, the same midnight, you saved me,regardless of your important ceremony, and touched my heart here. I just want to go here."

It reminds Diana of the day when Akko rushed into her ceremony; then, Diana smiled.

"Let's go." Diana holds Akko's hand.

When they reach the hospital, they remember a lot of precious things. 

"Anna is right. Diana is really a soft person. "

At the moment, Diana is gracefully sitting on a stone bed with smile. Akko approaches her step by step, and then sits on Diana's lap. Even if it's Akko's first time to do this, Diana embraces Akko naturally, and gently as if she is holding a treasure, which lets Akko feel very satisfied.

After a while, Diana finds her legs a little numb so she moves her legs up and down, which knocks the most intimate and sensitive part of Akko's body.

Akko feels shamed and falls silent, for her body becomes tense, but Diana does not know and keeps moving slightly.

"Emm… Diana." Akko's voice sounds definitely soft and inviting.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't move your leg… Please."

Diana understands soon, but she does not stop.

"Oh? Why? I just feel a little numb; don't care about it."

"You know! It will make me…"

"What?"

When speaking, Diana moves her leg to touch Akko's inner thigh again and again.

"D…Diana!"

"Is it comfortable?"

"Bully one, you!" Akko turns back her head,says in a huff, like a cute angry cat.

Diana kisses her left cheek, and says: “You smell tempting, could I taste you? You must be delicious.” 

Not waiting for Akko's answer, Diana kisses Akko's lips and then keeps Akko's one lip in her mouth. Diana licks it carefully, meticulously and hot. After several minutes, Diana leaves Akko's lips, says:" May I?”

Akko is lying on Diana's chest. Hearing that,she eventually nods her head weakly.

Receiving the invitation, Diana's hand goes through Akko's thin night skirt, touching her breast as well as Diana continues jolting her thigh. Diana's flexible fingers finally catch her nipple and flirt with it merrily with abandon.

Under Diana's thumb, Akko cannot maintain sober so she gradually devotes herself into sensual pleasure.

"Please…" Akko says.

Diana's next hand appears in front of Akko's face. 

"De Desinfectar." - An incantation about cleaning.

For Diana's sake, Akko has to witness the whole process of the magic on hands, which will enter into her soon.

When Diana is chanting, her one hand in Akko's sight is surrounded with warm lights. Then, Diana inserts two fingers into Akko's mouth and stirs with her tongue. In this moment, Diana's another hand goes deep within Akko's secret garden.

Because of fingers in Akko's mouth, Akko is hard to make a sound.

“D…Dia…”

"Be quiet. It will make you happy.” Then Diana obsessively bites Akko's naked and red-turning ear.

"Let's be my Akko."

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *那棵树是戴安娜的妈妈。


End file.
